Annoying Orange
The Annoying Orange is an annoying orange. But to be specific, it is the fruit of Satan. It has annoyed YouTube to the point where it had been forced to give the Annoying Orange its own Internet series and now, its own cartoon series. It is also the cousin of Bob the Tomato from VeggieTales Plot Most episodes of the series take place in a deserted kitchen in Hell. Sinners are sent there incarnated as talking fruits and vegetables, and are tortured by Annoying Orange as punishment. The typical episode ends with the Orange's victim being knifed, blended, barbecued, sat on by an elephant, or killed in any other horrible manner while the Orange lives to annoy another day. And also, he annoys just about everyone, except for the More Annoying Orange. He also hates being called an apple. Feeling any 'cheddar' now? Hope to 'ketchup' with you! Characters Orange The protagonist and main villain of the series, Orange is the A-hole who annoys the living shit out of his neighbors. He was grown from a tree in some guy's backyard and was dropped 30 feet to the ground. Orange found himself incapable of masturbating, due to his lack of a penis. So Orange makes up for his pointless life by tormenting people with his annoying methods of torture. Pear Orange's buddy and most frequent victim at the same time. Pear is secretly attracted to men, which is why he can't attract any chicks. He is also the most boring thing in the whole kitchen. Pear is forced to hang around with Orange because he's the only one stupid enough to consider him a friend. Pear also has a huge crush on Orange, but is too weak and cowardly to ask him out. You may be wondering how he could handle all that time he spends with that freak. Let's just say he does a lot of heavy drinking. Passion Fruit Pretty much the only female in the show. Orange is madly in love with her and has married her nine times, but they always divorce (you know why). For this reason, Pear is jealous of her but couldn't resist looking at her because she is extremely hot... for a fruit... Midget Apple He prefers to be called "Little Apple", but nobody gives a crap. Marshmallow It's probably a kitten reincarnated as a marshmallow with big ass eyes and a high-pitch voice. Like Orange, it is also incredibly annoying and virtually indestructible. And sometimes deadly. it seems to have an abnormal fetish to unicorns and is addicted to rainbows (Like You). My theory is that, when it was alive, someone jammed a stick into its brain and roasted it over the fires of hell. That's the reason why nobody knows his/hers Gender. Grapefruit Also goes by Apefruit, Snapefruit, or Rapefruit. He's a fatass bully who used to be married to Passion Fruit, until Orange came along and screwed things up. Since then, Grapefruit has been attempting to molest Passion while no one was looking, but always ends up getting pwnd. Grapefruit was meant to be the main hero, but they decided that the show didn't deserve a hero because it was so goddamn annoying. Grandpa Lemon Your usual old guy who sleeps and farts all day. He is one of the few characters immune to Orange's annoying powers. Because he is more annoying than him. They once fought to the death. Knife The #1 cause of death to most characters. Knife is actually a pussy being controlled by a giant Satanic hand who likes killing things. Orange never gets knifed because the giant hand is in love with him. Liam the leprechaun Liam is not actually a Leprechaun, but an abnormally small drunk Irish guy with magic powers. Orange wouldn't give him back his Pot O' Gold, so he went Ape-Shit Crazy and killed himself with a horseshoe. TV Series He got his own TV series on This Channel, but it made This Channel even worse. (But the only good shows on that channel are Adventure Time, Regular Show, The Amazing World of Gumball, Mixels, Misadventures of Flapjack, Steven Universe and sometimes, Ben 10.) Category:Characters Category:Fast Food Characters Category:Food Category:Memes Category:Annoying Category:Cartoon Network Sources Category:Neutral Evil Category:Re-Spawnable Category:Immortals Category:Villains